ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Private Ryaaf/Strategy
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies * A trio including 1 SAM and 2 members with enhanced movement speed that is active for the duration of this mission can complete this mission easily. ** The SAM uses a dagger, and meditates upon starting the mission. This member will be in charge of gathering and defeating the chigoes in each room. He should use NIN or WHM sub for survivability. Dagger is the best weapon of choice because Cyclone is a magical AoE Weapon Skill, which cannot miss. (Note that SAM must use NIN sub to use Cyclone.) Sword is less preferable because Circle Blade is physical and can miss. ** As an alternative to a SAM, your party can use a job with sufficient offensive Job Abilities to kill the chigoes (e.g. PLD/DRG). ** The two fast-running members alternate kiting fomors around as is necessary. All fomors in this zone run slowly and are easy to lose even with only +12% Movement Speed. ** Make sure one of the kiters (not the SAM) is the one who approaches the hunched-over figure in each room. ** It is preferable not to cast any spells or use any job abilities to get on the fomors' hate lists when you are kiting and wish to lose aggro. * A trio including 1 PLD, and 2 members with Sleepga or Gravity can complete this mission with relative ease, although it may be more dangerous than the first strategy. ** The PLD enters the room, and one of the mages uses Elemental Seal + Sleepga of some variety on all the Chigoe. If this is not ready, Circle Blade or perhaps Shield Bash might be a valid tactic. ** The RDM approaches the hunched over figure, and applies Gravity if it ends up being Experimental Undead, and runs. ** Run to the next room, and rinse and repeat, applying Gravity to any Fomor along the way should you happen to agro. * A trio of 1 PLD/SAM, 1 healer (WHM or RDM) and a leech can complete this mission with no danger of failure. ** The PLD must have Earth Crusher in order to be successful. ** The PLD uses Meditate at the start of the Assault. At this point, the party can wait another three min for the second Meditate. At that point, proceed to a room and aggro the Chigoes. Use Earth Crusher to kill the Chigoes. Repeat for each room. ** An alternative is to use Meditate once then use the PLD ability Sentinel before charging into the room. Face away from the Chigoe's until 100 TP. Then turn around and use Earth Crusher. * PLD/RDM with staff for Earth Crusher is preferred. Use Opo-Opo Necklace and sleeping potions to sleep tp to 100% upon entering. Use Shield Bash/Jump/High Jump if possible, and if those are still down, engage and use Earth Crusher, then repeat the sleep tp method. It should take maybe 90 seconds for you to sleep TP to 100%, which is about half the recast time of Meditate, and will get your TP to 100% as opposed to 60% with SAM subbed. * A PUP can essentially solo this mission, provided that they are relatively careful when entering each room. Equip your automaton to be able to use provoke and flash, Both of these abilities will 1-shot chigoes. ** Subbing WHM for stoneskin will help in the event that you aggro all 3 chigoes at one time. ** A healer is nice to have along for the same reason: an insurance policy. ** A third member being someone who has widescan makes avoiding the fomor aggro in the hallways a very simple matter. ** Our common group is PUP/WAR, THF/RNG (sneak attack being a guaranteed critical will take care of 3rd chigoe if all 3 are aggroed), and the third being a healer. ** Another benefit of a WHM or /WHM is for cursna in the event that a chigoe curses you. ** Average win time with this setup is 10 minutes or less, depending on Experimental Undead layout. Be patient if an undead is in your way. they will move, and you have plenty of time. * Another strategy is again taking advantage of the nature of Sneak and Trick Attacks being guaranteed criticals. ** Setup of PLD, THF, and 1 other can take advantage of this easily. ** Paladin Runs in (attempting to only aggro 1 chigoe, 2 at most. ** Thief has already preloaded either Sneak or Trick Attack (I prefer to preload TA, myself). when Paladin aggroes a chigoe, Thief uses their preloaded ability to quickly kill it while the Paladin gets beat on and cures themselves. ** Thief then switches to the other abilty (SA or TA) and runs around, killing another chigoe. ** If timed right, the first ability should have cooled down and be ready to use again by this time. Use in on the 3rd chigoe to finish it off. **If things go poorly and the Paladin aggroes all 3, or one of the JA's fails to trigger correctly, Shield Bash can also one-shot a chigoe. ** The 3rd job being a healer makes this assault even safer, as the Paladin will not have to rely on not getting interrupted to be cured. * BRD/WHM can solo this assault using Blink/Stoneskin ** Buff up and run in and aggro all the fleas then sleep them with Horde Lullaby ** Check NPC if NPC talk if fomor wait ** Resleep Fleas and run to next area you will lose aggro while running to next room ** As mentioned in the prior strategy, having a /rng for widescan makes avoiding the hallway fomor a simple matter. * BRD/WHM and THF can do this, 3rd person as a mage makes a great choice. ** Bard runs in, gathers the chigoes, then Lullabies them. ** THF uses SA, TA and waits for SA to come back. ** Re-sleep the final chigoe as needed. ** This makes an excellent farming run for a BRDs gomlek * Any set of 3 main THF or sub THF (with Sneak Attack + Flee) can do this. ** First player goes in and tries to get 1 chigoe only, second player Sneak Attack the chigoe. ** Same thing with Player 1, then Player 3 (Sneak Attack) ** When moving in the map, you don't even have to try to avoid the undead. Flee will take care of any aggro, and by the time Flee wears off, the undead will hopefully have given up chasing. ** We used WHM/THF (dual boxed), MNK/THF (main puller), THF/NIN (second puller, dual boxed) * DNC/NIN (or /SAM), BRD/WHM, or WHM/SMN Can do this no problem. ** DNC goes in and gathers the Chigoes and BRD sleeps them all. DNC uses steps or flourishes (Violent, Wild, Animated) To instantly kill the chigoes 1 at a time. WHM/SMN casts Garuda uses aerial armor and checks the NPC. If it is a fomor, wait till Garuda gets hate and run towards the next room. By the time Garuda is dead it has no chance of catching you, and will usually lose interest half way. Recast an avatar just to be sure when you stop at the next room. ** Sometimes the BRD in our group would go /THF for SA and TA to help out the DNC. ** Sometimes a 4th person DRG would join our group. Since Jump and High Jump are not 100% guaranteed to hit, I would not recommend this as your only means to kill the chigoes. * Any 3 PLDs or DRK sub THF (with Sneak Attack + Flee) can do this. ** First player goes in to aggro chigoes. First player use Shield or Weapon Bash. Second player & Third player Sneak Attack the chigoes remaining. ** Second player & Third player use their Shield Bash or Weapon Bash at other two sites. ** When moving in the map, you don't even have to try to avoid the undead. Flee will take care of any aggro, and by the time Flee wears off, the undead will hopefully have given up chasing. * DNC/SAM or SAM/DNC makes this incredibly easy, particularly if you have Fan Dance for DNC/SAM. Use Meditate once to get some TP in order to fuel Steps. Any Step or Violent Flourish hit will one-shot kill a chigoe, so step into a room enough to claim one chigoe then throw a Step of any type out to kill the chigoe. If the step misses, use Blade Bash/any weaponskill (SAM main) or Violent Flourish (DNC Main). Wait until the Step timer recharges, then repeat until all 3 are dead. Fan Dance is especially helpful for DNC/SAM to mitigate the few hits you'll take until you get the step or Flourish off.